


A Love Like Death

by Pixiisms



Series: Olivarry Week 2018 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades & Persephone, M/M, Mentions of Murder, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiisms/pseuds/Pixiisms
Summary: Everyone believed the God of Death was incapable of love, let alone wanting to find love, or anyone to love him. But would a young God of Spring be the one to thaw such an ice cold heart?





	A Love Like Death

**Author's Note:**

> HELL YEAH HADES AND PERSEPHONE AU! AKA ONE OF THE BEST LOVE STORIES IN GREEK MYTHOLOGY BECAUSE HADES IS ACTUALLY THE BEST OF THE MAIN THREE WHEN IT COMES TO TREATING HIS SPOUSE WITH ACTUAL RESPECT AND THEY ACTUALLY DEVELOP FEELING FOR ONE ANOTHER AND AREN'T JUST DTF!
> 
> Mentions of Torture & Murder, but its only like, a few sentences??
> 
> Not Beta'd as always, because I'm lazy and I keep posting these frickin LATE

Oliver roamed the land of mortals, looking at all the beauty his mother and himself had created. The nature was flourishing, flowers were beginning to pull themselves into full bloom, and everything was just gorgeous. He had to admit, it was some of his best work as the God of Spring. He continued to walk alone, having taken a chance to break away from the nymphs that have been tasked to guard him due to his mother’s overprotective nature. It’s not that he disliked Diggle or Felicity, it’s just being surrounded by only them would become very tiresome, and even Gods needed time alone to think.

 

And so, he walked, roamed the land and let himself get lost in the world that was shaped by himself and his fellow gods. It was when the temperature around the young god began to drop did Oliver realize something was off. Before he could place on what, the ground around him split open, darkness seeps from the crevice in the earth. The crack began to rapidly approach Oliver, as he quickly spun on his heels and began to run from the quickly approaching separating ground. But before he could properly get away, the ground opened below him and Oliver found himself falling in, darkness surrounding him and the ground above him sealed up completely.

 

\---

 

Oliver awoke to the sensation of something soft and gentle, running his hands over the surface, he recognized the sensation of silk. Slowly, Oliver forced his eyes open, only to discover that he was in a large, lavish bedroom. He looked around slowly and begins to take in his surroundings. The room was quite large, decorated in very deep colors and fancy metals. There was a certain elegancy to the room while also having a strange atmosphere that left the young god uncomfortable. At the sound of the door opening, Oliver swerved his head to see a tall figure enter the room. A young looking man with a very thin build closed the door behind him before turning his head toward Oliver, his hazel eyes piercing through Oliver’s blue ones making the god’s breath catch in his throat. The man slowly began to approach the bed Oliver remained seated on, his brown hair slicked back and thin frame dressed in mostly black.

 

“Ah, I see you’ve awaken. You took quite a fall there,” The man states as he stops next to the bed, instead turning toward the bedside table and picking up the glass of water that was located there. Oliver hadn’t even noticed it was there, but thankfully his throat wasn’t screaming for relief at the moment.

 

“W-Where am I?” Oliver asked hesitantly, trying to figure out where exactly he fell too. The man only raised an eyebrow at Oliver, allowing the god to think. The two sat in silence as Oliver’s thoughts caught up with him. If he had fallen, that clearly means- “I’m in the underworld” 

 

“Ah, so you’re little fall didn’t cause any brain damage. Wonderful to hear, you are far too clever to have lost it all” The man says as he takes a sip of the glass of water. Realizing he was in the Underworld, he was extremely glad that he hadn’t taken a drink of the glass, or else he would have been stuck in this realm. The man sets the glass down, and glances toward Oliver again. “ Any other questions?”

“Where exactly am I?” Oliver says as he pushes himself off the bed, opposite to the side the man. A sly smirk landed on his lips as he moved toward the foot of the bed, moving to cut off Oliver from moving toward the door.

 

“Why, you’re in my palace of course,” The man states simply, his sly smirk turned almost demonlike. Oliver felt his blood run cold as he took a step away. If this was his palace then the man he was standing before the King of the Underworld.

 

“You’re… Hades...” 

 

“Tsk… using the name the mortals have given me, shame my brother and sister don’t like sharing my more human name with you other gods,” Hades says with a small, almost disappointed, laugh. He shakes his head before smiling toward him. “But yes, you are correct to an extent. To the mortals, and I guess the other gods of Olympus, I am Hades. But to you, feel free to call me Barry.” Hades, no, Barry states simply, almost like it wasn’t such a giant deal that Oliver was having a casual conversation with the king of the underworld. Oliver remained silent, almost shocked at how polite and well mannered the god was. “You still don’t seem fully recovered, I’ll let you have some time alone. If you need to find me, just ask one of the spirits, they’ll know where I am.” Barry turned away from the other God and made his exit, the door clicked softly shut to show that Oliver was truly alone.

 

Oliver remained silent where he stood, mind processing everything that had just been revealed to him. He had fallen into the underworld, and was now staying in the palace of the Hade- Barry, who was the polite, gentle spoken king of hell. Honestly Oliver wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it all, all he knew is that he had to return to the surface. Thankfully, Oliver knew he hadn’t eaten or drank anything since arriving, and he honestly doubted Barry would have forced him to.  With his resolve made, Oliver quickly moved toward the door of the lavish room and threw it open, revealing a dimly lit hallway that seemed to stretch for miles. Biting his bottom lip, Oliver slowly exited the room and began his long journey down the hall.

 

It felt like hours of Oliver walking before he stumbled upon a large pair of double doors. Praying it was a way out of the palace, he presses his weight against one of them, which easily gave under the pressure. The door slid open to reveal an extremely large room, lavish flooring, a stunning chandelier illuminating the space and a pair of thrones located on a platform at the very end. Barry was seated at one of the thrones, a bored expression on his face as he looked down at a scroll laying across his lap. Before Oliver could fully enter the room, three spirits rushed in, two of them dragging the third almost against their will. The three stopped mere feet away from Barry, who’s attention looked away from the scroll toward the spirit that was kneeling before the king. Not wanting to intrude, Oliver remained hidden behind the door, watching the scene play out.

 

“Tried to run from your punishment I see, gave my guards quite the run for their money.” Barry’s voice was still as smooth as always, but his body language was something entirely different than the last time Oliver had seen the God of Death. The brunet shifts himself on his throne, eyes closed almost like he was contemplating something. “Alright, every morning their flesh shall be torn by the hounds and then they shall be forced to drown in salt water for all eternity” Oliver physically flinched at Barry’s words, horror filling his entire being. The spirit seemed to share an equally as terrified reaction before Barry simply waved a hand, causing the other two spirits to grab the third and drag him out quickly. Entirely unphased by the display and protest, Barry returned to his scroll, marking something off before exhaling and leaning back in his throne. Oliver slowly backs away from the door, body stiff from fear as he spins away from the door and sprints down the hallway. He has to get out of here, after seeing such a heartless act performed by his host, who had only presented himself as gentle and kind. Oliver’s heart was racing as he desperately tried to get out of the palace. 

 

He must have been running for hours, possible days before his exhaustion hit him. He had collapsed on the ground against one of the walls. The palace was far too large, far too complicated, that Oliver knew he was trapped. But there was no way in… well Hell, he was staying here a moment longer. And now his fear had shifted toward his polite host. The sound of footsteps causes the god to hold is breath and lift his eyes upward, seeing the dark clothed figure standing above him.

 

“I thought I told you to talk to one of the spirits so you wouldn’t get lost. Or did you mean to get lost in the maze?” The smooth voice of the king of the underworld sent a shiver down Oliver’s spine as he shakes his head, only gaining an eyebrow raise from the fellow God. “Well you obviously are tired. I would offer you some water, but I don’t want you here against your will” Barry muses before extending a hand toward Oliver. The blonde flinches away from the hand, only gaining another eyebrow raise from Barry.

 

“Get away from me, you monster.” Oliver mutters under his breath, refusing to look up at the God of Death. Barry retreats his hand and release a low hum. 

 

“Not the first time someone has called me such a thing, but for what spurred this development of hatred?” Oliver hated how calm and gentle the pale man seemed to be behaving. It almost made Oliver believe he wasn’t some demonic man who tortures innocent souls for sick amusement and “You saw me working earlier?” Oliver was talking the entire time. The god shuts his mouth before he could spill any more of this thoughts, still refusing to make eye contact with the fellow god. 

 

“Flesh torn by the hounds and drowned in salt water for all eternity” Oliver repeats back the torture that poor soul will have to endure. Barry’s mouth falls into a straight line, almost like he was recalling that exact sentence. 

 

“Oh, you’re speaking of the midwife,” Oliver’s attention snapped to Barry’s in absolute panic. A midwife? Someone whose job it is to deliver life to the world, has to suffer through that. “Lousy scum honestly. Killed thousands of children out of spite of her own inability to have a child.” Oliver’s thoughts screeched to a halt. His eyes widened and his attention shifted toward Barry, who had his arms crossed and eyes closed with his head tilted downward, almost like he was still thinking about it. “Drowned most of the children in promises of cleaning them, then reported to the mothers the child died due to birth complications. Even murdered a handful of the mothers out of pure spite. I don’t know, I thought my decision was a rational one.” Barry tilted his head upward now, giving a small shrug before turning his gorgeous hazel eyes to Oliver. Oliver remained silent, allowing their eyes to meet.

 

“S-She was a murderer?”

 

“Yes, I don’t find enjoyment in giving out punishments, but sadly the world of man is so corruptible and twisted it's just a never ending stream of people coming to me.” The god of the dead hums softly before turning his attention back down the hallway. “I apologize you had to see that, probably only fueled man’s depiction of me.” Once again, Barry extending his hand toward Oliver, who hesitantly took it. He was expecting warmth when their skin connected, not the chill that was sent through his body. Yet instead of flinching away, he tightened his grip and allowed himself to be pulled onto his feet. Barry pulls him off the ground, eyes never leaving one another until Barry shifts his attention elsewhere. “Anyways, you must be exhausted. Perhaps I could help you find wherever you were trying to get to today tomorrow?” 

 

“I was… actually trying to find my way out of here” Oliver admits sheepishly, not proud of his reaction without knowing the full truth. Barry mouth forms a small ‘o’ shape before moving back to its straight line.

 

“Is that so… I assume that’s your wish to return to the surface?” Oliver only replies with a small nod, Barry’s face morphing into an emotion he could only see as disappointment, which confused the God of Spring. “ I see… I was hoping you’d stay longer, but I guess it’s impossible for a creature of the surface to find someone like myself charming” Barry gives a weak laugh before sparing a glance in Oliver’s direction before looking straight ahead down the hallway. “It shall be arranged then, tomorrow I will return you to the surface if that is what you desire. One of the spirits shall lead you back to my- your room.” Before Oliver could get a chance to interject, Barry was walking down the hallway, swaying a hand in the direct of Oliver. A ghostly figure appeared before the blonde, signally him to follow. As Oliver began his journey, in the opposite direction of the God of Death, he couldn’t stop himself from sparing a glance backwards, the king’s words resonating within his head. ‘ _ A creature of the surface to find someone like myself charming.’  _ Was Barry trying to woo him? To make Oliver his husband? Was that why Oliver was down here. He had become so lost in his own thoughts he almost didn’t notice his guide had stopped. It signaled toward the door to their right before vanishing. Deciding to push the thought aside, Oliver entered the room and let himself rest, allowing himself to return to the topic when he awoke.

 

\---

 

The sound of gentle knocking on the door caused Oliver to stir from his slumber, tossing over the silk covers before pushing himself up, his attention toward the large door. The knocking continues, indicating whoever is on the other side was waiting approval to enter.

 

“Come in” Oliver mumbles tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as the dark wood opens to reveal Barry. The God is dressed in an elegant suit, looking like it was entirely made of silk. The work looked like it could have been done by Athena herself. 

 

“I am just letting you know that my carriage is ready to return you to the surface whenever you are ready, Oliver.” Barry’s tone was somber, almost upset when he spoke. Their eyes locked, only for a brief second, before Barry lowered his head and made his exit. While their eye contact was brief, it was long enough for Oliver to recognize sadness, almost hopelessness. Oliver remained sitting in the bed, not entirely sure why he cared so much. From where he stood, Barry was the God of Death, who had basically kidnapped him and threw him into the underworld, the man who tortured souls for all eternity and didn’t seem to as much as bat an eye toward it.

 

But he was also the soft spoken man who had treated Oliver with only the best of respect and dignity, never forcing Oliver to do something that would result in him being trapped here, heck even offering to return Oliver to the surface because that was what he desired. It was odd. All of the other gods on Mount Olympus spoke of Hades as a monster, a man incapable of love and only cares about death and seeing others suffer. And maybe that was Hades, the god the mortals feared only second to his sister Iris, but that wasn’t Barry. Moving slowly, Oliver decided to prep himself for the day, discovering clothing of the same intricacy as the King’s himself, expect these were elegant Greens and Golds, not the Reds and Blacks that Barry adorned himself in.  Once he had fully clothed himself, he opened the door, to discover a spirit standing there at the ready, unlike yesterday. 

 

“Please, take me to Barry.” Was all Oliver said to the spirit, who simply nodded and lead Oliver down the hallways, which didn’t seem as mysterious and winding as they were the past day. They stopped in front of the large double doors before the spirit nodded and vanished. Slowly, Oliver pressed the door open to discover himself once again in the throne room, Barry leaning back in his, scroll promptly on his lap, attention focused on whatever he was reading. At the sound of the large door closing, Barry’s attention was snapped toward Oliver.

 

“Ah, I assume it is time for you to go home?” Barry shifted himself, collecting the scroll and beginning to roll it up before Oliver held up his hand, stopping the god mid-action.

 

“Actually, I was wondering if… I could join you.” Oliver spoke carefully, causing Barry to simply raise an eyebrow.

 

“Join me?”

 

“I mean… watch you work. You seem quite lonely, and I am curious about what it is you exactly do down here. I’m sure my mother hasn’t even noticed by absence, so I assume I’d have some time to spare.” Oliver’s small speech only made Barry’s face morph into one of more confusion before finally landing on acceptance. His body slouched back into his regular position before biting his bottom lip.

 

“If that is what you wish. Then you are more than welcome to be seated in the other throne” Barry spoke carefully, almost afraid that his words would send Oliver away. The god of spring simply shook his head in denial before seating himself on the steps that lead up to Barry’s throne. Barry was about to argue, but found no reason to before clearing his throat. “Send in the next one.”

 

The doors flew open in a great wing and two spirits dragged in what looked to be an elderly man. Oliver watched with interest before shifting his attention toward the god of death. Hazel eyes swept up and down the scroll before aiming directly toward the man in front of them. As Barry opened his mouth to speak, Oliver quickly interjected.

 

“W-Would you mind sharing the charge…” Barry turned his head toward Oliver, confused but accepting of his request before back to the man in front of them.

 

“On the counts of abuse and rape of multiple woman in his village. You shall be skinned alive and forced to remain in the scolding sun for all eternity. If his skin is to regrow, then he shall be skinned again.” Barry’s words were harsh, had an edge to them that sent a shiver down both Oliver and the accused spine. Before the spirit could yell any protest or beg for forgiveness, he was once again dragged out of the room the same way he came. Barry’s eyes moved back to the scroll before marking something down. 

 

The process continued like so, Barry would announce the charge, announce their punishment and move on to the next, Oliver remaining silent, content on watching the God of Death work. They remained like that for so long, that when Barry closed his scroll and stood, Oliver was genuinely shocked by the motion.

 

“Shall I be returning you to the surface?” Barry asked, eyes not turned toward Oliver. Oliver turned his attention to his hands.

 

“Not quite yet. Would you mind if I joined you for your work tomorrow?”

 

“Not at all my love. You are welcome whenever.” The loving name had come out so naturally that Oliver didn’t even notice at first, but once he did it was too late to question it as a spirit approached him, ready to guide him back to his room. 

 

The process continued every day for almost a month. Oliver would awaken to find a gorgeous outfit awaiting him, would be lead to the throne room, would watch Barry do his work with minimal interjections from Oliver (he wasn’t able to stop himself once or twice from demanding the accused get a much worse punishment than Barry had originally given). And Everyday, Barry would ask if Oliver wished to return to the surface, and every day the god of Spring replied with a ‘not yet.’ He wasn’t sure why his desire to return home had left him, but he just found something interesting and compelling about the king of the underworld, that he couldn’t pull himself away.

 

It was one of these days of their routine that a thought occurred to Oliver. Just as Barry had sent out another spirit to be tortured for their crimes, Oliver’s thoughts escaped from his lips, filling the now silent room.

 

“Is this all you do down here?” Oliver asked, causing Barry to pause his work, lifting his eyes more toward the ground than the piece of parchment that rested atop his lap.

 

“Mostly. Sometimes I visit Cerberus, but he seems content with just roaming, and the spirits aren’t much of an entertainment, so work is the best way to pass the time.” Barry’s voice was soft and gentle whenever he spoke with Oliver.  _ Was it a tone he reserved solely for me?  _ Oliver wondered as Barry continued to mark on his scroll.

 

“Sounds lonely.” Oliver comments against his better judgement, causing Barry to tense up before relaxing. The whole body language happened so quickly Oliver would have missed it if his attention was focused on the beautiful form. Barry gave a slightly nervous chuckle before shaking his head.

 

“It is. But it hasn’t of late. I guess I could blame a stubborn God of Springtime for that.” Barry mused in response, causing a slight blush to rise up Oliver’s cheeks. The blonde turned his attention away from the brunet, not wanting the other to see the pink tint that had befallen his cheeks. Barry closed his scroll, signifying the end of his work. The two stood up together, in perfect sync as Barry move down the steps to be standing next to Oliver.

 

“Shall I be returning you to the surface?” Barry asked as always, and Oliver found himself unable to respond. He wasn’t sure why, but the question seemed to have become irritating to him instead of reassuring.

 

“No.” Oliver stated soundly, with large amounts of determination. Barry’s face morphed into one of total confusion at Oliver’s response, straying from what he was accustomed to.

 

“You mean not yet? Correct?” Barry questioned, his tone so genuine and lost and  _ adorable!  _ Oliver wasn’t entirely sure when he began to look at the god of death in such a manner, but every time he thought of being away from the God he had spent so much time with, he seemed to break his heart a little. 

 

“No. I don’t want to return to the surface.” Oliver spoke with such a resolve that Barry’s eyes couldn’t help but widen. His genuine shock caused Oliver to laugh. The God of Death’s expression shifted again to confusion, eyebrows moving to pinch together. 

 

“I… I don’t understand. You know nothing about me.” Barry mutters in confusion, getting another laugh from Oliver.

 

“I know that you are nothing like the other gods and mortals say you are. I know you are actually very gentle and very against what you have to do the souls that deserve to suffer for all time. I know you are quite honorable and kind and only show respect to your equals, or those you see as it. And I know that you see the world in me, which confuses me beyond all end. But I also know that I see the world in you as well.” The gorgeous hazel eyes Oliver had fallen so deeply in love with expand in pure shock. He opens his mouth almost to say that Oliver shouldn’t but the God of Spring quickly closes his lips around the god of death. Barry’s lips are cold against Oliver’s, but that doesn’t stop him from taking command and holding Barry close to him, allowing the two to melt together.

 

Once they seperate, Barry’s eyes frantically search Oliver’s for an ounce of regret for what he has done only to discover none. Oliver gives a smile to the pale man before connecting their foreheads together, ignoring the shock that goes through his body as Barry’s always cold skin.

 

“Your mother…”

 

“Won’t take me. My heart is set, and its with you. And I know exactly how to stay here with you.” Oliver whispers softly before pulling away. Almost like the whole of the underworld knew what was happening, a spirit appeared next to Oliver with a pomegranate. Barry’s eyes widen in panic as Oliver takes the fruit and breaks it open. Barry’s hand reaches up and grabs Oliver’s wrist before he can place the first seed within his mouth. 

 

“Are you sure… you know if you do this you might not ever be able to leave. You’ll be stuck down here with me for all eternity.” His voice is barely above a whisper, an actual fear present as Oliver locks his blue ones into the hazel one's he adores so much.

 

“I have never been more determined in my entire life. And besides, my mother might raise a fuss to Iris and she’ll find some loophole. But I promise I will always return to you.” Barry’s eyes never separate from Oliver’s as he hand loosens the grip upon the blonde’s wrist. With a gentle smile, he eats 6 of the seeds from the pomegranate before dropping his hand and pulling the God of Death back into an extremely passionate kiss. 

  
\---

 

Moira of course was outraged to discover that her son had gone and wed the Lord of the Underworld, and did demand Iris, Queen of all the Gods, to do something about this, for she was causing chaos among the land of mortals and only making Barry’s life far more hectic with all the deaths. So Iris had made a deal with Barry and Moira, one that no party involved was 100% satisfied with, but it was the best his sister could do without causing more death. Oliver was forced away from his Husband for six months of the year to live on Mount Olympus with his mother, where they would tend to the earth and allow harvest to flourish for the mortals. But the other six months of the year, he was allowed to return to his husband below, and be with the one he loved. Moira would always abandon her duties during this period, bringing upon a time where it was impossible for food to grow. The mortals, unknowing of the gods deals had dubbed this the changing of the seasons, but Barry and Oliver didn’t care. As long as Oliver was able to return to the man he loved with all of his heart, the man who treated him with the greatest amount of respect and allowed him to rule alongside him in the land of the dead, Oliver’s heart was always warm like it was sitting within the spring sun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is lowkey rushed, but I honestly wanted to get this out because I actually love Hades and Persephone (if you can't tell by my authors note huh) 
> 
> ANYWAYS! ON TO DAY 3 (hopefully)


End file.
